As it is Written...
by Chris Summers
Summary: Buffy must stop another ancicent prophecy that foretells the destruction of humanity. (All parts are now in this one post)


As it is Written…  
  
  
Rating pg-13  
Spoilers to Buffy season four & Angel season one  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Buffy walked through the cemetery, holding a stake in her right hand-ready for any vamps that came her way. She really had to be on her guard, since Spike was now minus a convenient behavior modification chip. Once the Initiative was officially shutdown, the chip in his head stopped working-and now, he was planning his revenge against the Slayer.  
  
And if that wasn't enough, Giles told her earlier that there was another ancient prophecy involving her that she had to stop. Buffy didn't very much like prophecies, especially since they didn't tell the whole story. Three years ago, a prophecy stated that Buffy was to face the Master, who was the leader of all vampires, and she was to die.   
  
So Buffy reluctantly went to the Master's lair to face him. What the prophecy didn't state was that if Buffy hadn't gone to his lair in the first place, the prophecy could have never come to play. She fought the Master, and he drank her blood. Then he dropped her in a pool of water, drowning her. Lucky for Buffy, and for all of Sunnydale, her friend Xander, and her soon-to-be boyfriend Angel used CPR to revive her. Buffy was then able to face the Master, with newfound strength.   
  
After killing the Master, her new strength faded, and Buffy never thought of it again. But lately, she'd been having dreams about the Master, about her dreams, about Spike…and Angel. She was having visions of Angel fighting with Faith, another Vampire Slayer. Faith became the Slayer after Kendra, the Slayer called forth when Buffy died, was killed by Drusilla. Drusilla was a deadly vampire and Spike's ex-girlfriend.  
  
Faith had started out as Buffy's friend, but her wild and reckless ways soon caused her to accidentally take a human life. Faith, not caring about what she'd done, tried pinning the blame on Buffy. After Faith was kidnapped and almost taken to the Watcher's Council in England, she ran off to join up with the Mayor, who was planning to destroy Sunnydale with the Ascension, a ritual that would transform him into a demon named Olvocon.  
  
Buffy and Angel eventually found out that Faith was working for the Mayor, and Faith was none to happy. She swore revenge against Buffy, and even tried to kill Willow Rosenberg, Buffy's best friend. In a final fight, Buffy stabbed Faith in the stomach with the rogue Slayer's own knife. Faith was put into a coma for eight months.  
  
After eight months, Faith awoke from her coma and came after Buffy. She found a way to switch their bodies, and Faith wreaked havoc in Buffy's life and when Buffy switched their bodies back, Faith skipped town. Faith ended up in L.A. where she tried to kill Angel, Buffy's vampire ex-boyfriend, and Angel ended up taking her in to rehabilitate her. When Buffy showed up in town, she and Angel shared some harsh words, that resulted in Faith turning herself into the police-where Buffy hoped she would stay for a long time.  
  
Buffy stopped walking and glanced around the cemetery, looking for any signs of trouble. That's when she heard someone growling behind her, and Buffy whirled around. She saw a vampire rushing at her with incredible speed. Any other person wouldn't have been able to dodge the vamp's attack. But Buffy wasn't an ordinary person. She was the Slayer.  
  
Buffy fell onto her back and raised her legs. As the vampire approached her, Buffy kicked the vampire in the chest, slamming him into a tree. Buffy jumped to her feet and prepared to stake the vamp. But someone kicking her in the face interrupted her.  
  
Buffy staggered backwards, and was surprised by another vampire grabbing her from behind. The other two vampires walked in front of Buffy, baring their fangs.  
  
"Slayer," A female vampire hissed.  
  
"Vampire," Buffy mocked the vampire.  
  
The female vamp raised her hand and slapped Buffy-hard. Buffy reached up and touched her cheek. It was bleeding.  
  
That bitch cut me, Buffy thought angrily.  
  
"Spike wants you dead," The male vampire said.  
  
"Tell Spike that if he wants me dead, he'll have to do it himself," Buffy suddenly slammed her elbow into the vampire holding her.  
  
The vampire growled and released Buffy, allowing her to kick the female vampire in the stomach. Buffy dropped to the ground and picked up the stake she'd dropped, then sprung to her feet and staked the male vampire.   
  
She spun around and kicked the vampire that had been holding her in the head. She then turned and punched the female vamp in the face. The vamp fell to the ground, and Buffy bent over and staked the vampire. As she stood up to stake the other vampire, she heard someone fighting.  
  
Buffy turned and saw that someone else was attacking the vamp. Someone strong. They jumped into the air and kicked the vamp into Buffy. Buffy was knocked to the ground, along with the vampire. It ignored its attacker and tried to bite Buffy. But before it could bite her, a wooden stake was plunged into the vamp's heart. The vampire exploded into dust.  
  
The person who'd just staked the vamp held out their hand.  
  
"Need some help, B?" The person asked.  
  
"Faith?" Buffy gasped.  
  
Part One  
  
Buffy jumped to her feet, ready to attack Faith.  
  
"Hold on there," Faith held up her hands. "I come in peace."  
  
"I thought you were in jail," Buffy said.  
  
"I busted out," Faith said.  
  
"Well, you made a mistake coming here," Buffy raised her fist. "Because I'm gonna make you wish you were in jail."  
  
"I'm sure," Faith laughed. "Anyway-I'm here because I've been having strange dreams. About you and me. And about this strange vamp, I think he was called-"  
  
  
"-The Master," Giles set the book down. "This prophecy involves him."  
  
"Uh, Earth to Giles," Buffy said. "I killed the Master, remembered? Then I made chalk dust out of him-he's history."  
  
"Yes, well, this prophecy is very clear," Giles said.  
  
"Then what's going to happen?" Faith demanded.  
  
"I-I don't know," Giles said.  
  
"I thought it was clear," Buffy said.  
  
"It's clear about the Master," Giles said, frustrated. "I-if you would stop interrupting me, maybe I could tell you something."  
  
"Sorry," Buffy sat down on Giles' couch.  
  
"The prophecy seems to involve all of those close to you," Giles said.  
  
"Close to me?" Buffy was confused.  
  
"Yes, that would explain the Master, and uh, Faith," Giles told her.  
  
"Faith and I aren't close anything," Buffy said, looking at Faith angrily.  
  
"Actually, you are," Giles informed Buffy. "Each generation, a Slayer is born-with the essence of the last Slayer. The Slayer isn't reincarnated, but a bit of her goes into the next Slayer."  
  
"So, you're saying that my essence is swimming around in Faith's body?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Along with every other Slayer before you," Giles said. "Which would explain why the spirit of the first Slayer was able to affect your dreams so easily. And the Master, well-he did kill you."  
  
"But how is Angel connected?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Uh, B," Faith interrupted. "Do you really need to ask that question?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Buffy said. "So-should I go to L.A. and warn Angel?"  
  
"I don't believe that's necessary," Giles replied. "If we can stop this prophecy from coming to pass-there will be no need to involve him."  
  
There was a knock at the door, and then the door opened. Willow Rosenberg, Buffy's best friend, stepped into the room.  
  
"Hi Giles. Hey Buffy," Willow greeted her friends. "Hey-oh my god! It's Faith! She's here! Buffy, kill her!"  
  
"It's okay," Buffy said. "She's cool."  
  
"No, she's not cool!" Willow cried. "She-she tried to kill me! Remember?"  
  
"We're quite aware of that, Willow," Giles said. "But we need her to stop a prophecy from coming to pass."  
  
"Is it a Master-like prophecy?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh, okay then," Willow closed the door and walked towards Giles' desk.  
  
She spotted a sharp letter opener and grabbed it. Then she raised the letter opener and pointed it at Faith.  
  
"Don't try anything," Willow told her. "So, Buffy-what did you need me for?"  
  
"I may need you to go with Giles and get some stuff for a spell," Buffy said. "We need to stop this thing before it gets too hairy. Um, Giles-is anyone else involved in the prophecy I should know about?"  
  
"Just those close to you," Giles said. "Other than Faith, Angel, the Master-and Willow, and Xander, and I-I can't think of anyone else at the moment."  
  
  
Drusilla walked through the garden, smiling. She looked around for Valice; the demon she'd left Spike for. Drusilla had been Spike's lover for a long time, until Angel, her sire, had lost his soul, turning back into the evil vampire he'd once been. She started falling for Angel, until Spike kidnapped her and took her away so the Slayer could kill Angel.  
  
Once Spike and Drusilla were a safe distance away from Sunnydale, Drusilla dumped Spike for a demon named Erados, then came back to Spike for a few months. She soon returned to another demon by the name of Valice.  
  
"Valice," Drusilla called out to him.  
  
She heard no answer. Drusilla continued walking through the garden, searching for Valice. She stopped when she stepped in something sticky. Drusilla glanced down at her feet and saw that she was standing in a pool of blood.  
  
"V-Valice?" Drusilla cried.  
  
She glanced to her right and saw Valice lying on the ground, his head missing. Drusilla backed away from Valice's dead body and backed into someone. Before Drusilla could turn around, a stake was plunged into her heart.  
  
Drusilla opened her mouth in shock. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire. She could feel her insides burning up. Before Drusilla turned to dust, the last thing she uttered was:  
  
"Spike."  
  
Angel kicked the vampire in the stomach, then slammed him up against a wall. Angel punched the vampire in the face and grabbed him by his head. Angel tore off the vampire's head and the vamp burst into dust.  
  
Angel dusted himself off and turned to face his friends. Wesley and Gunn were struggling with three vampires. Angel pulled out a stake and ran forward. He punched one of the vampires, while kicking another in the chest. Angel spun around and kicked the third vampire in the head.  
  
Gunn staked the first vampire, then ran to help Angel. Before he could grab the vampire, he was knocked out by the third vampire. Wesley was there to back him up, and he staked the vampire before it could attack Gunn.  
  
Angel staked the second vampire, then glanced up at Wesley, who was helping Gunn to his feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" Wesley asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Gunn rubbed his head. "Yo, Angel. What's up with all these vampires lately?"  
  
"I don't know," Angel said. "But I intend to find out."  
  
  
"Who is it?" Spike demanded.  
  
Three vampires walked into the mansion. Two of the vampires were holding small wooden boxes. They walked forward and set one of the boxes down on the table in front of Spike.  
  
"Here are her remains," The vampire in the center said.  
  
"Good," Spike smiled. "And the other one?"  
  
"The Master's remains are in the second one," The vampire replied.  
  
He placed the second box next to box holding Drusilla's ashes. Spike's eyes lit up and he licked his lips.  
  
"And where's the last thing I asked for?" Spike demanded.  
  
A fourth vampire walked into the mansion, dragging a dazed woman behind him. He tossed the woman onto the floor. Spike stood up and walked over to the woman. He used his foot to turn her onto her back and then he bent over and grabbed her by the front of her shirt.  
  
Spike lifted her and pulled the woman towards him. Then he vamped out. The woman screamed and tried to escape his grasp, but he pulled her closer. Spike leaned forward and dug his fangs into her neck. He started draining the blood from her body.   
  
Spike quickly pulled his fangs out of the woman's body and glanced up at the four vampires.  
  
"What the hell are you four still doing here?" Spike demanded. "Don't you have work to do?"  
  
The four vampires apologized and quickly rushed out of the mansion. Spike closed his eyes, then continued to drink.  
  
  
Buffy closed her bedroom door, and walked down the stairs. Her mother was sitting on the couch, watching an old Humphrey Bogart movie. It might have been Casablanca, but Buffy wasn't sure. It had been a while since she'd seen that movie.  
  
"Oh, hi honey!" Joyce turned around when she heard Buffy on the stairs.  
  
"Hey, mom," Buffy smiled.  
  
She walked into the living room at glanced at the TV.  
  
"Is this Casablanca or Sahara?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Actually, it's The Maltese Falcon," Joyce replied. "Wanna watch with me?"  
  
"Well, you know…" Buffy's voice trailed off.  
  
"Come on, humor your mother," Joyce said. "We never do anything together anymore."  
  
"And I'd love to, really," Buffy said. "But there's this prophecy I have to stop."  
  
"Prophecy?" Joyce became worried. "I-It's not like the other one, is it?"  
  
"No, it's not," Buffy lied. "I-I'll be home in a few hours, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Joyce turned back to the TV.  
  
Buffy sighed and walked towards the door. She didn't like lying to her mother, but she had to. She wouldn't be able to stop anything if she was to busy thinking about her mother worrying about her.  
  
  
Tara watched from afar as Willow, Xander, Anya, Buffy, and Faith left Giles' apartment. They believed her to be out of town, but she couldn't leave town-she had to stay there in case Faith or Buffy perished.  
  
Even Giles didn't know her secret. He must have been off his game, as he should have been able to detect another Slayer. Tara was not yet the Slayer, but she would be when one of them died. Tara hadn't even told Willow her secret.  
  
Tara didn't look very much like a Slayer, but she was one. She could fight almost as well as Buffy. Maybe even better, since she had dark powers at her disposal. Tara didn't like lying to Willow, but she had to. To protect her.  
  
She wasn't even able to tell Willow that she knew how to restore Amy, her sister, to human form. Catherine Madison was Tara's mother, and Tara was glad that her mother was trapped at Sunnydale High School. Tara knew that the others didn't know where Catherine was, and she was glad. They might try to cast a spell to banish her, and accidentally unleash her upon the town of Sunnydale.  
  
When Tara was born, her dad took her away from Catherine, leaving Amy behind. Tara's dad knew that Tara was the Slayer and if he left her with Catherine, she might have become evil. Her dad gave up Tara to train with her Watcher. Tara stayed with her Watcher until a gang of vampires killed him. Tara then came to Sunnydale, where she enrolled herself in UC Sunnydale.  
  
Willow, Tara thought. I want to tell you everything-But I can't. I just…I can't.  
  
Part Two  
  
Xander Harris walked through the cemetery with his friends, Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg. Xander was also walking with his girlfriend, Anya Emerson, who was a 1,120 ex-demon. Which might seem strange to any normal person, but considering Xander's past girlfriends, Anya was nothing out of the ordinary.   
  
Buffy's boyfriend, Riley Finn, was in Iowa staying with his family. Riley used to be part of a government group called the Initiative that hunted and trapped demons. After one of the Initiative's projects turned on them and tried killing them, Buffy and her friends saved Riley and the Initiative. After that, the government believed the Initiative had failed, and they destroyed all evidence that the Initiative ever existed.  
  
And Willow's girlfriend, Tara, was out of town also. She was visiting her family. Willow used to have a boyfriend, his name was Oz and he was a werewolf. But when he began losing control of the wolf inside of him, he left town-along with Willow. Willow grieved over her loss for a long time, until she met Tara. Now she was happy again.  
  
Also walking with them was Faith. Xander was still nervous around Faith, ever since they had slept together. Well, actually, Faith had jumped him like a dog in heat. They hadn't actually had slept together-they only had sex.  
  
"Heard anything from Spike?" Willow asked Buffy.  
  
"Not lately," Buffy said. "He must be planning something. I guess I'll have to worry about that after stopping this prophecy."  
  
"Heads up," Faith said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy turned to face her.  
  
"Vamps," Faith replied. "They're behind us."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"About two."  
  
Buffy pulled out a stake and started walking towards the vamps. As the two vamps jumped out at them, two more vampires jumped out in front of Faith.  
  
"It's a trap!" Faith cried.  
  
She spun around, performing a roundhouse-kick on one of the vampires. She staked the second vamp, then continued attacking the vamp. She grabbed it by its head, then flipped him onto the ground. She bent over and plunged her stake into the vamp's heart, then turned to look at Buffy. She was being overwhelmed by three vampires.  
  
Faith ran to help Buffy, but another vampire jumped out from behind the bushes and grabbed her. They placed their hand over her mouth, then punched Faith in the stomach. She cried out, and fell to the ground.  
  
Willow, Anya, and Xander rushed to try and help Buffy, but vampires attacked them also. A vampire grabbed Willow and dug their fangs into her neck. Willow cried out in pain. Another vamp knocked out Anya, then grabbed Xander. They knocked him unconscious, then dragged him away.  
  
Buffy kicked a vampire in the stomach, and staked another one. She ran forward into a flying kick, knocking the third vampire into a tree. While still in the air, Buffy snatched a branch from the tree. She landed on her feet, then plunged the branch into the vamp's heart.  
  
Buffy started spinning around in a circle, moving as fast as lightning. She punched the last vampire in the face, then kneed him in the stomach. She bent over and grabbed her fallen stake. She jumped to her feet, pushing the stake into the vamp's heart. As the vampire exploded into dust, Buffy turned to look at her friends. Anya was lying on the ground, and Willow was lying next to her.  
  
Buffy ran up to Anya and checked to see if she was still breathing, then she looked at Willow. She saw that Willow had been drained.  
  
"No!" Buffy cried.  
  
  
Buffy walked into Giles' apartment, and looked around for him.  
  
"Giles!" Buffy called out to him.  
  
"B-Buffy?" Giles came down the stairs and looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Willow, I took her and Anya to the hospital," Buffy said. "But Xander…Faith…they were taken. Giles, what's going on?"  
  
  
Spike looked down at Willow and Xander's bodies, and grinned. Then he looked up at his three vampire henchmen. Spike looked at the vamps. He held up two wooden stakes, then pointed them at the vampires.  
  
"Drain them," Spike said. "I need their blood in you. Then I'll stake the both of you. Let's not waste time."  
  
  
Joyce Summers turned off the TV and headed towards the stairs. She had originally intended to wait up for Buffy, but she decided she needed some sleep. She still had another six weeks before school started. She had plenty of time left to spend with her daughter.  
  
As she began to walk up the stairs, she heard a knock at the door. Joyce stopped walking, and turned to look at the door. She walked towards the stairs and opened the door. There was a strange man standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ms. Summers!" The man cried. "I'm working with Mr. Giles. I-It's Buffy-she's been in an accident."  
  
"B-Buffy? She's in trouble?" Joyce walked outside. "Where is she?"  
  
The man tried to grab Joyce, but she fell back into the house.  
  
"Who are you?!" Joyce cried.  
  
The man tried coming after Joyce, but he couldn't enter the house. He hadn't been invited. Joyce backed away from the door.  
  
  
"Oh dear," Giles closed the book. "I was afraid of this."  
  
"Afraid of what?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Whoever is behind this, they're not just after Faith," Giles said. "Since Xander and Faith…well, were close, they kidnapped Xander also. And I've contacted the Watcher's Council-the Master's remains have been taken."  
  
Buffy took in what Giles said, and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe her ears. What Giles was saying couldn't have been true. Her worst nightmares were coming true. Buffy's friends were in danger-the Master's remains were missing, again-and even more peoples' lives might be at stake.  
  
"Giles, does the prophecy say anything else about who would be in trouble?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Those close to you would include Angel," Giles said. "And myself."  
  
"Angel?" Buffy looked up at Giles. "But he's in L.A., right? So he can't be hurt."  
  
"I hope you're right," Giles said. "Because if this prophecy comes into action, then-oh dear."  
  
"That's the second time you've said `oh dear,' Giles," Buffy said. "Giles, spill-who else?"  
  
"Y-Your mother," Giles said. "She's the closet of all to you."  
  
"Mom!" Buffy gasped.  
  
Part Three  
  
"You too can have hair as beautiful as mine," Cordelia said, smiling brightly. "All you need is-"  
  
"Stop, stop," Mark Andrews said to Cordelia. "I'm sorry, but-that's all the time we have."  
  
Cordelia's smile turned into a frown. She knew what that meant. They didn't want her.  
  
"That's okay," Cordelia set down the shampoo and headed over to her stuff.  
  
"We'll give you a call," Brenda Marin said.  
  
Cordelia knew she hadn't gotten the part in the commercial. "We'll give you a call" is the kiss of death when it comes to acting. Ninety-nine percent of the time, it meant you're not the person we want-so don't bother calling.   
  
But Cordelia was okay with not getting the part. She was used to it. Ever since her father lost all his money, her life had gone downhill. Even working with Angel and helping the innocent didn't make things better.  
  
She was lucky to even have the house that she had. Which she wouldn't have even had, if it weren't for Doyle. Doyle-Cordelia still missed him, but she had lots of practice in dealing with death. Plus, he didn't do all that great a job. When she first moved in, the ghost of a woman who killed her son had been in the house.  
  
Cordelia grabbed her purse and walked towards the exit. She had to meet up with Angel, Gunn, and Wesley anyway. There'd been a recent rise in vampire activity, and Angel was worried that something big was happening.  
  
Cordelia wondered if that something big would lead him to Sunnydale, home of the Hellmouth. Whenever there was major trouble, Sunnydale was usually involved. And Cordelia should know. She'd spent her entire life there, until she moved to L.A. so she could break into showbiz. So far, she hadn't broken into anything.  
  
  
"Tell Cordelia I'll be back soon," Angel said to Gunn. "I'll need you two to work the streets while Wesley and I are gone."  
  
"So, what's in Sunnydale that's so big?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I don't know," Angel replied. "But it's big-I can feel it."  
  
Angel grabbed his bag full of weapons and turned to Wesley. Wesley had a bag full of weapons also, and he was ready to go into battle. Angel nodded at Wesley, and the two of them headed for the door.  
  
When Angel and Wesley were left, Gunn sat down in a chair and looked around Angel's place.  
  
"Nice place," Gunn commented. "For a bloodsucker."  
  
  
Buffy ran up to her house, and saw the front door open. She rushed into, and looked around for her mother.  
  
"Mom!" Buffy cried. "Mom! Where are you?!"  
  
Buffy dashed into the kitchen, and couldn't find her mom. Buffy saw a note on the counter. She walked over to the counter and grabbed the note. She unfolded the note and read it aloud.  
  
"I have your mother…come to Angel's place," Buffy stopped reading. "Angel's place? The mansion! Who could have come into the house and taken her-Spike!"  
  
  
Anya walked into Willow's room and sat down next to her bed. Willow was awake, but she was still too weak to leave the hospital.  
  
"Anya!" Willow cried. "W-What do you want?"  
  
"I talked to Giles," Anya said. "Spike-he took Xander."  
  
"Oh my god," Willow sat up in her bed. "Where's Buffy?"  
  
"She's going to get Xander," Anya replied.  
  
"What about Faith?" Willow asked.  
  
"Oh. Her," Anya said coldly. "Who cares? She hurt Xander."  
  
"I know," Willow said.  
  
"And something happened to Buffy's mom I think."  
  
"Is Mrs. Summers okay?"  
  
"She was kidnapped or something," Anya only cared about Xander. "But Xander! He could be dead!"  
  
  
Tara walked down the street. She was the Slayer now. She had felt the energy pass through her a few hours ago. Which mean that Faith was dead. She knew Buffy wasn't dead, because she'd just seen her leaving Giles' apartment.  
  
She still couldn't let anyone know she was the Slayer. She had to wait until Spike put his plan into action. She would only reveal herself if the prophecy was about to start. Because if the world was about to end…Buffy wouldn't be able to stop it by herself.  
  
  
Cordelia walked down the street towards Angel's place. She was speed-walking, because even though she wasn't Sunnydale, she knew from experience that L.A. had its share of vamps and demons.   
  
When she'd first arrived in L.A., she met up with a man who was going to help her out with her acting career. And he was super-rich, so Cordelia knew he was on the up and up. But it turned out that he was a vampire, and he tried to kill Cordelia. Lucky for her, Angel saved her before he could make a meal out of her.  
  
And when she went out on a date with a guy that was just as rich, a vampire attacked her. Her date hopped in his car and drove off, leaving Cordy in the dust. After that, Cordelia had come to the conclusion that most rich guys in L.A. were creeps.  
  
When she reached the door, Cordelia reached into her purse and pulled out her keys. She was about to unlock the door, when she heard growling. She looked back and saw a vampire rushing at her.  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia cried.  
  
She tried to unlock the door, but she dropped her keys. Cordelia quickly bent over and picked them up. But before she could stand again, the vampire was upon her. Cordelia cried out and elbowed the vamp in the stomach. It hissed and stumbled backwards, falling down the stairs.  
  
Cordelia reached into her purse and pulled out a long wooden stake. She never left home without it. The vampire ran back up at her, and she pushed the stake into his heart. The vampire screamed as it turned to dust and blew away in the cool night air.  
  
Cordy smiled and mentally congratulated herself on a job well done. But as she looked up, she stopped smiling. Three more vampires were coming after her. Cordelia grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. Just as the vampires neared the door, she ran inside and looked at them.  
  
"Ha!" Cordelia laughed at the vamps once she was in. "You can't come in! Cause you haven't been invited-so there!"  
  
One of the vampires swiped their claws at Cordelia, and she screamed. Cordelia slammed the door shut and locked it. She turned and saw Gunn asleep in her chair.  
  
"Ahem," Cordelia cleared her throat loudly.  
  
Gunn opened his eyes and looked up at Cordelia.  
  
"Oh, uh-I-I fell asleep," Gunn said.  
  
"I can see," Cordelia walked over to her desk.  
  
"Uh, Angel and Wesley headed to Sunnydale," Gunn told Cordelia. "To see some girl named Buffy."  
  
"Great," Cordelia muttered. "Whenever Buffy's involved, it usually means end of the world."  
  
"What?" Gunn looked up at Cordelia.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Cordelia replied. "So, can I have my chair-"  
  
Cordelia cried out in pain and grabbed her forehead. She dropped her purse and fell back, screaming. Gunn fell out of Cordelia's chair, but quickly jumped to his feet.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Gunn cried.  
  
Gunn didn't know about Cordelia's visions. But Cordelia knew about them all too well. She had gotten them from Doyle. Right before he died, he kissed her, passing his link to the Powers that Be onto Cordelia. She was still confused about the Powers to Be, though. And she thought that if she was their link to Angel, the least they could do is tell her who or what they were.  
  
As images flashed through Cordelia's head, she tried to see what they were. She could only make out a few. She saw Buffy fighting with Spike…and Angel fighting with Spike. Then she saw Buffy fighting Angel and she saw someone's tombstone. The very last image was of someone plunging a stake into Angel's heart.  
  
Cordelia fell against the wall, and she let her arm fall to her side. She looked up at Gunn. He was worried, and Cordelia could understand how he felt.  
  
"It's Angel," Cordelia panted. "H-He's in trouble."  
  
  
Buffy walked back up to Giles' apartment and stepped inside. Giles was sitting on the couch, obviously researching things.   
  
"Giles, Spike has my mother," Buffy said. "I have to stop him-but I think I should wait. If I go there now-it's probably a trap. And knowing the vamps in this town, it won't be a trap for me."  
  
Giles didn't answer her.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy walked over to the couch.  
  
She stopped walking when she saw Giles' neck. There were two small holes on his neck. Holes from a vampire's fangs. Giles had been drained.  
  
"Giles!" Buffy cried.  
  
She ran up to Giles and checked his pulse. He was dead. Tears began to roll down Buffy's eyes as she backed away from Giles.  
  
"Slayer," Buffy heard someone calling her.  
  
She looked up and saw Spike smiling at her.  
  
"Spike," Buffy said. "You did this."  
  
Spike vamped out and started towards Buffy.  
  
"And you're next," He growled.  
  
Part Four  
  
Though Buffy was still in shock from seeing Giles dead, Buffy snapped out of it quickly. She would avenge Giles' death and kill the monster that killed him. She wouldn't simply stake Spike, but she would beat him within an inch of his life before burning him alive. That's what was flowing through Buffy's mind.  
  
Spike leapt at Buffy, but she kicked him in the chest, sending him flying across the room. Spike slammed into the front door and slumped to the ground, dazed. Buffy ran forward and flipped onto Giles' table. Then she hopped off the table, using a flying kick to hit Spike in the face.  
  
The force of the blow was so strong, that Spike was slammed through the door. Buffy landed on her feet then lunged forward and grabbed Spike by his shirt. She lifted him into the air then body slammed him onto the floor.  
  
"You bastard!" Buffy screamed. "You killed Giles!"  
  
She raised her leg into the air. As she was about to bring it down on Spike's stomach, he grabbed her leg. Buffy was taken by surprise, and Spike threw her into the wall. Buffy cried out and fell to the floor.  
  
In seconds, Spike was back on his feet and ready to pounce on the Slayer. He laughed evilly and grabbed her by her long blond hair. Then he kicked her in the back.  
  
"Come on, Slayer!" Spike laughed. "It's been a while since I fought you-but I don't remember you being THIS bad!"  
  
He bent over and punched her in the face, then slammed her onto the floor. He kept slamming her onto the floor, as blood ran down Buffy's face. A few more blows, and she could possibly end up dead.  
  
Spike stopped slamming her into the floor and brought her to her feet. He leaned forward and licked the Slayer's neck softly.  
  
"Are you having fun yet?" Spike asked Buffy sexily before digging his fangs into her neck.  
  
Buffy's eyes bulged as Spike began to drain her blood. She tried clawing at his hands to make him release his grip on her, but she was too weak. A tear rolled down Buffy's eyes as Spike dug his fangs deeper into her neck. Then everything went black.  
  
  
"The door's open," Wesley said as he and Angel rushed up to Giles' apartment.  
  
"There maybe trouble," Angel said. "Stay here-I'm going in."  
  
Angel ran into the apartment. He didn't have to worry about being invited for two reasons. One of them was because Giles was dead, and he no longer needed an invite-but Angel didn't know that. Another reason was because Giles had invited him in a year ago, when Angel returned to Sunnydale to help Buffy. His friend Doyle had a vision of Buffy in trouble, so Angel came to help her.  
  
After helping her, Angel went back to L.A. But somehow, Buffy learned that Angel had been there and she showed up at Angel's office, quite angry. She argued with him until they were attacked by a demon. The two of them tracked the demon down, and when Angel killed it, the demon's blood mixed with his own making Angel human again.  
  
Angel revealed to Buffy that he was human, and they were able to make love again. Without having to worry about Angel losing his soul and turning evil. But Angel found that he needed to be a vampire to save the world-and to protect Buffy.  
  
So he went to the Oracles and had them turn back the clock. He told Buffy what he did, and she was sad of course. But in a minute, he was twenty-four hours in the past, at the time when Buffy first arrived. Buffy didn't remember any of it, but Angel had to live with that knowledge for the rest of eternity.  
  
Angel spotted Spike draining the blood from Buffy. She was clawing at him, trying to escape his grasp.  
  
"Get the hell away from her," Angel commanded Spike.  
  
Spike withdrew his fangs from Buffy's neck and turned to look at Angel. Spike dropped Buffy's unconscious body to the floor and stood up.  
  
"Angel," Spike hissed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to kill you," Angel rushed forward and punched Spike in the face.  
  
Spike grabbed Angel's arm and twisted it behind his back. Spike then brought Angel to his knees.  
  
"Bow down to me, Angel," Spike laughed. "Bow down at me-because I am greater than you. You're worthless, you know that? You and your pathetic soul. I am sick-"  
  
Angel brought up his free hand and slammed it into Spike's head. Then he grabbed Spike and flipped him onto his back. Angel jumped to his feet then bent over and punched Spike in the stomach.  
  
"Don't you ever learn, Spikey?" Angel demanded. "You mess with me or Buffy-and you're gonna get your ass kicked."  
  
"That's where you're wrong," Spike shot his legs into the air and kicked Angel in the face.  
  
Angel staggered backwards as Spike jumped to his feet.  
  
"The only who's gonna get their arse kicked is you," Spike lunged forward and punched Angel in the gut.  
  
As Spike was about to punch Angel in the gut again, an arrow was shot into his hand. Spike cried out and whirled around. He saw Wesley standing in the doorway, holding a crossbow.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Spike demanded.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," Wesley said. "Except I recognize you as William the Bloody-or should I say Spike? I could really care less."  
  
"Let's see how much you care when I rip out your bloody throat!" Spike rushed at Wesley.  
  
But Angel kicked Spike in the back, knocking him to the floor. Angel bent over and grabbed Spike, lifting him to his feet.  
  
"You're dust, Spike," Angel told him.  
  
"I think not," Spike elbowed Angel in the stomach.  
  
Then he rushed forward and tried to snatch the crossbow from Wesley. But Wesley was too quick for Spike. He shot another arrow at him. It missed Spike's heart by an inch. Spike punched Wesley in the face, knocking him out.  
  
"I'll have to kill you and Slutty another time," Spike turned to glare at Angel. "And that time will come soon."  
  
Spike ran out the door and disappeared into the night. Angel turned his attention to Buffy, who was still lying on the floor. He picked Buffy up and started towards the door. He needed to get her to the hospital. But before he left, he realized Giles was sitting on the couch-probably unconscious also.  
  
"Giles…" Angel backtracked to the couch and saw Giles' dead body. "Never mind."  
  
Angel looked down at Wesley. He figured Wesley would be okay until he got back, then he ran to his car and placed Buffy in the backseat. Angel hopped into the driver's seat and started up the engine.  
  
  
Angel sat in the waiting room, and he was experiencing a bit of déjà vu. He'd brought Buffy the hospital before. A little over a year ago, when Faith had poisoned him. He was on the brink of death, and only the blood of a Slayer could cure him. So Buffy set out to kill Faith. She only partially succeeded, because she stabbed Faith in the gut and put her in a coma.  
  
So Buffy ended up offering herself to Angel. Angel refused to, until she forced him to drain her. Angel drank her blood, but not all of it. He was cured, but Buffy was weak. Once she was released from the hospital, she was stronger than ever-and ready to stop the Mayor's Ascension.  
  
"Angel!" He heard a voice from behind him.  
  
He turned around and saw Willow, standing next to Anya. Angel smiled and stood up to greet them.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing here?" Willow asked.  
  
"It's Buffy-she was attacked by Spike," Angel said. "I got to her just in time."  
  
"Well, I've got some more bad news," Willow told him. "There's some kind of prophecy happening that involves Buffy and those closest to her. Xander, Buffy's mom, and Faith have been kidnapped already."  
  
"Faith?" Angel was surprised. "She broke out of jail?"  
  
"I'd guess so," Willow replied.  
  
"Are we going to save Xander or not?" Anya demanded.  
  
"Yes, we have to go back to Giles' first," Angel said.  
  
"Giles-is he okay?" Willow became worried.  
  
"H-he's dead," Angel told her. "Spike killed him. And if he's involved with this prophecy-I'm afraid he may try to kill Joyce, Xander, and Faith next…if he hasn't already."  
  
"Why do we need to go to Giles'?" Anya asked impatiently.  
  
"We have to see what we're up against," Angel said.  
  
  
Spike stood in the center of the symbol his servants painted on the floor. Small boxes surrounded him. The boxes held Drusilla's remains, the Master's remains, and the remains of the vampires that drained Faith and Xander.  
  
The blood of the Slayer, her Watcher, and her mother surged throughout Spike's body. He was originally going to lure Buffy to the mansion where he would drain her, but instead decided to catch her at Giles' and kill two birds with one stone.  
  
Spike was ready to start the spell that would begin the prophecy. The prophecy that said-  
  
  
"-The world will be infested with vampires," Wesley read, while rubbing his bruised face. "This prophecy will unleash an evil that will change all humans on the Earth into vampires."  
  
"T-that's bad," Willow said. "We've got to stop this-we have to get Buffy."  
  
"I'll go and get her now," Angel said. "All of you-we need to find a spell to counter Spike's…and fast."  
  
  
Spike's four servants were surrounding him, and they were chanting. Spike's hands were outstretched into the air, as wind started blowing within the mansion. The wind started spinning around the circle, and lightning began flashing outside. Only it was raining and nor was it thundering outside.  
  
A bolt of lightning shot into the mansion and struck one of the vampires. The vampire cried out in pain as electricity surged through its body, and shot out through its eyes and into Spike's body.  
  
The remaining three vamps were also struck by lightning, and the electricity flowed into Spike's body, just as before. The room was flashing with a bright white light, and Spike continued the chant alone. The lightning became too much, and the vampires began to burst into flames in the order in which they were struck.  
  
Once the vampires had turned to ash, their ashes started spinning around in the wind that was surrounding Spike. The first box holding Drusilla's ashes exploded, and her remains began to circle Spike also. The second box holding the Master's remains exploded also. Followed by the remains of the vamps that drained Xander and Faith.  
  
Spike opened his mouth, and all of the vampire ashes flowed into him. The Master's remains were last, and then Spike closed his mouth. His eyes lit up, and he began to chant again. Only he was chanting, he was channeling someone. He was channeling ancient powers that would bring forth the prophecy…the prophecy that would rid the Earth of the plague of humanity.  
  
  
Angel walked with Buffy as they left the hospital. She was stronger than she'd felt in a long time-and she figured it had to be because of the prophecy. She felt just as she did on graduation day when she faced off against the Mayor. She'd healed so quickly only because she was the Slayer-if she wasn't the Slayer, she would have been in the hospital as long as Willow.  
  
"Buffy, I want you to know-" Angel started.  
  
"No," Buffy said. "I know how you feel about me already-but we've been through this before."  
  
"That I'm sorry for what's happened to Giles," Angel finished.  
  
"Oh," Buffy was embarrassed.   
  
"We have to get Willow, Anya, and Wesley, so that we can stop Spike," Angel told her. "We have to find him before the prophecy can take place."  
  
"Okay, but-" Buffy stopped talking when she saw Angel double over in pain. "Angel-are you okay?!"  
  
Angel cried out in pain and fell to his knees. He screamed and fell onto the ground. Buffy crouched down and tried to help him up. She saw a bright light flash in his eyes. After a few moments, Angel stopping crying out in pain. He glanced up at Buffy and smiled weakly.  
  
Buffy helped Angel to his feet as she stood up. Then she looked into Angel's eyes, trying to see what was wrong. He turned away from her, as if he didn't want her to see his face.  
  
"Angel! What's wrong?" Buffy cried.  
  
Angel whirled around, and Buffy saw that he was vamped out. Angel drew his fangs and licked his lips.  
  
"There is no Angel," He laughed evilly. "Just plain old Angelus."  
  
Buffy gasped as Angel balled his hand into a fist. Then he swung at Buffy. His fist hit her in the face, knocking her out cold. Buffy fell to the ground, unconscious. And Angel looked down at Buffy-and he was smiling.  
  
Part Five  
  
Angel ran into Giles' apartment, and looked up at Wesley, Anya, and Willow. He had to act as if Buffy was in serious danger, so they wouldn't suspect that he had become Angelus again. Of course, he didn't really expect them to come to that conclusion anyway.  
  
"Guys! It's Buffy-Spike got to her-we have to save her!" Angel cried.  
  
"W-where did he take her?" Wesley asked.  
  
"To my old mansion," Angel said. "Willow…Anya…you both stay here-try to find that counter spell."  
  
Wesley grabbed his crossbow, then headed out the door with Angel. As they walked up to his car, Angel turned to look at Wesley. Wesley looked at Angel.  
  
"What's wrong?" Wesley asked him.  
  
Angel punched Wesley in the face, knocking him out. Wesley's unconscious body slumped to the ground, and Angel bent over and picked him up. Then he tossed Wesley into the backseat of his car with Buffy's body.  
  
  
"Dammit!" Spike shouted angrily. "The bloody spell didn't work!"  
  
He kicked over a table that was next to him, then plopped down on the couch. He glanced around the mansion, seeing if there were any signs that the spell was working. But there were no signs.  
  
Spike knew that the prophecy was to infect the world with vampires, but he assumed that the spell hadn't worked-therefore the prophecy would not happen. Spike growled again.  
  
  
"Willow, l-look at this," Anya said.  
  
"Huh?" Willow took the book that Anya was holding.  
  
She read the page and gasped.  
  
"The prophecy-for it to happen, Angel has to become evil again!" Willow cried. "We have to warn Wesley."  
  
"No, we have to stop Spike before the spell can take place," Anya disagreed. "Angel might kill Xander!"  
  
"It's too late to stop Spike," Willow heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.  
  
Willow and Anya turned around and saw Tara standing in the doorway. She looked different to Willow. She wasn't wearing a dress like usual, she was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a white T-shirt. And her hair had been let down. It looked long and beautiful.  
  
"Tara, I-I thought you were out of town!" Willow said.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you," Tara said. "I'm the Slayer-and I'm Buffy's only hope."  
  
  
Lindsey McDonald stepped into the room, followed by Lilah Morgan. They were both lawyers for Wolfram & Hart, the most powerful law firm in Los Angeles, and possibly in all of California.  
  
They were surprised as someone walked up behind them. Lilah whirled around, frightened. But when she saw who it was she was calm. It was Darla. Darla was an old vampire who used to be in the Master's fold. When she ventured to Ireland in the 1700s, she met Angelus, and made him into a vampire.  
  
During Angelus' time as a vampire, he sired Spike and Drusilla, creating two more deadly vampires. But when Darla brought him a young gypsy girl to feed on, the girl's family got angry and cast a spell on Angelus, restoring his soul.   
  
When his soul was restored, Darla kicked him out and said she never wanted to see him again. So Angel became a bum, living on the streets, and feeling bad about all the people he'd killed. That's when he met up with a demon named Whistler while in Manhattan.  
  
Whistler took him to Los Angeles, where Angel caught his first glimpse of Buffy. Angel decided that he wanted to help Buffy, and Whistler helped him out. Angel followed Buffy to Sunnydale, where coincidentally, Darla and the Master were.  
  
Angel watched as Buffy stopped the Master's Harvest, and he was surprised that she did it. But Darla came up to Angel and tried to bring him back into the Master's fold. But he refused, so Darla set him up. She drank the blood of Buffy's mom, then tossed Joyce to Angel and ran out of Buffy's house. When Buffy arrived at home, she believed that Angel had done that to her mom.  
  
So Buffy then went after Angel and tried to kill him, but Darla showed up and revealed that she was the one who drained Buffy's mom. She tried to kill Buffy, and Angel ended up staking her.  
  
But about two months ago, Wolfram & Hart performed a ritual, and Darla was secretly resurrected. Darla looked up at Lilah and Lindsey and smiled.  
  
"What do you want?" Darla demanded.  
  
"We need you to find Angel," Lilah said. "The prophecy has come true…and he's lost his soul again."  
  
Darla's eyes lit up.  
  
"You missed the chance to see him when he'd lost his soul the first time," Lindsey said. "But you won't miss out this time."  
  
  
"You're the Slayer, and you didn't tell me?!" Willow cried. "How could you?"  
  
"Willow, I had to keep it a secret," Tara said.  
  
"Until when? Until Buffy ended up dead?" Willow said.  
  
"I'm the Slayer now because Faith is dead," Tara told Willow. "And since the spell has worked, Xander is dead also."  
  
Anya cried out and looked at Tara angrily.  
  
"You bitch," Anya said. "He's dead-and you knew he was going to die!"  
  
Anya stomped towards the door. Willow called out to Anya before she left.  
  
"Anya, wait!" Willow said. "I'll come with you."  
  
Willow glared at Tara angrily.  
  
"I can't stand to be here," Willow said in Tara's face.  
  
Willow ran after Anya, and the two of them left Tara standing in Giles' apartment alone. A tear rolled down Tara's cheek.  
  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and found that she was chained up in Angel's mansion-again. She remembered the time when she and Angel tricked Faith into revealing that she was working with the Mayor. Angel had to pretend as if he'd chained her up so Faith would believe he really was evil.  
  
She saw that Wesley was chained up next to her, and he was still unconscious. Buffy looked up and saw Angel talking with Spike.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy whispered.  
  
"You made me bad again Spike," Angel laughed. "And I can't thank you enough for it."  
  
"Well, let's kill the bitch then," Spike laughed.  
  
"Uh-uh," Angel reached into his coat and pulled out a wooden stake.  
  
He plunged the stake into Spike's heart. Spike turned to look at Angel then he turned to dust. Spike's ashes fell to the ground and Angel dropped the stake, laughing. Angel then turned to look at Buffy.  
  
"How's it going, lover?" Angel asked her. "Are you ready to die?"  
  
"No," Buffy whispered. "Please…"  
  
"Oh, come on! Just let me torture you for a few hours!" Angel grinned.  
  
"The only one who's going to die is you," Angel heard someone say.  
  
"Huh?" Angel whirled around and saw Tara, holding a crossbow.  
  
"Try this, Angelus," Tara shot an arrow at Angel, but he grabbed it before it connected.  
  
Tara threw down the crossbow and ran forward. She kicked Angel in the stomach, but he grabbed her by her arm and threw her into the wall.  
  
"I don't know who the hell you are," Angel said. "But you made a mistake coming here."  
  
"I'm the newest Slayer," Tara turned to look at him. "And I'm about to kill you."  
  
Tara cartwheeled towards Angel and kicked him into the chest. She knocked him backwards, then she dashed over to Buffy. She loosened up the chains a bit.  
  
"Tara?" Buffy was confused. "How are you-"  
  
"Fight now, ask questions later," Tara said as Angel grabbed her.  
  
Angel threw her to the ground, then he kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"You bitch," Angel spat. "I'll rip your heart out for that."  
  
"Angel," Buffy said.  
  
Angel turned to look at Buffy.  
  
"I thought you were after my heart," Buffy kicked Angel in the face, then punched him in the chest.  
  
She ran forward and kicked him, knocking him back onto the couch. Meanwhile, Tara stood up and tried to help Wesley, but she heard growling. She looked up and saw a gang of vampires headed towards her.  
  
"Oh god," Tara gasped.  
  
"Tara! Get Wesley out of here! I'll deal with Angel!" Buffy cried.  
  
Angel slammed her into the ground, then drew his fangs.  
  
"You won't be dealing with anything in a few moments," Angel hissed.  
  
Angel tried biting Buffy, but she attacked him with a head butt. Then she flipped him onto his back. Buffy stood up, but Angel grabbed her by her legs and pulled her back to the floor.  
  
Tara picked up Wesley and ran the other way, avoiding the vamps. But she was surprised to see that they weren't following her. They were surrounding Buffy and Angel-watching the fight. It was as if they could do nothing without Angel commanding them.  
  
As Tara left with Wesley, she glanced back at Buffy one last time and realized that it was hopeless. He was going to kill her.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Buffy shot her legs up into the air and kicked Angel in the face. He staggered back, and Buffy leapt to her feet. She snatched up the wooden stake that Angel had used to kill Spike, then she lunged at Angel.  
  
She tried staking him, but Angel grabbed Buffy's stake and broke it in half. He laughed at her, then grabbed her arm. He twisted it back to the breaking point, and Buffy could hear her bone breaking.  
  
She cried out in pain and punched Angel in the face with her free hand. He released his grip and Buffy staggered backwards. As she fell back, things were racing through her mind. She envisioned at the times she'd spent with Angel…and all of the bad times.  
  
Buffy gasped as Angel ran at her and grabbed her again. This time, he pulled her close to him with his left arm and ran his fingers through her hair. Angel leaned forward and kissed Buffy on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, lover," Angel whispered to Buffy.  
  
He released her from his grasp. Then in a swift movement, Angel snapped Buffy's neck. Her body lingered in the air for a moment, and then it fell to the ground. Angel gazed down at her and smiled. Then he looked up at the vampires surrounding him.  
  
"Let's go," Angel told them. "We have work to do."  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:   
  
Okay, so this story is finished. There are no other parts to "As it is Written…" First, let me talk about the story I guess. It started out from an idea I got when reading The Last Vampire 2: Black Blood. It mentioned how the world be if it were totally infested with vampires. So that's the direction I'm going in. How can I be going somewhere if the story is over, you ask? Well, the story isn't over.  
  
It will be continued in the sequel, "…So Shall it Be." But I'm going to be leaving in about week to go on summer vacation, so the prologue for the story won't be finished until about sometime late in August. Plus, I have other Buffy stories I'm starting.  
  
And oh yeah, let me know what you thought…cause this is my first fanfic.   
  
~ Chris Summers 


End file.
